3 AM Fires
by The May Waters
Summary: In which Laxus can't help but start fires at three in the morning and Kera is always a helpless victim of them. The underwear thing isn't a bad perk though. (Laxus/OC) Birthday Present for my dear friend Kaylove75!
**Happy Birthday to my best friend Kaylove75! I hope you enjoy this surprise one-shot, sorry it's not up to par with my usual work, but I thought it was at least cute.**

* * *

3 AM Fires

By SI Waters

The last thing Kera had expected to have wake her up this early in the morning, was the wailing sound of the fire alarm. She had started badly and the book she fell asleep reading tumbled to the floor. Grabbing it on her way out the door, swinging a robe around her shoulders she vacated the premises quickly, joining the flood of people racing for safety. Kera looked to see if she could spot where the fire was, but there didn't seem to be anything particularly worrying. Standing out in the parking lot with no shoes in the warm summer heat didn't bother her, what bothered he was when a man stepped up beside her, all rigid muscles and dressed in nothing but his boxers.

A large black tattoo was on his left shoulder, heading down his back and chest with the same pattern, except the front was interrupted suddenly at the base by a bird like image. She couldn't quite place what the strange symbol was, but it seemed very familiar.

"I didn't mean to burn the food, I just got distracted by the TV." He said suddenly, a lot quieter than she would have expected from someone his size.

"So it's you who got us stuck outside at three in the morning in our night clothes?" Kera asked staring up at the blond. When he turned to look at her with a guilty look on his face, she noticed the large lightning scar which dominated his right eye.

"Sorry, I'm not a very good cook."

"What apartment number do you live in?"

"Five-hundred fifty-seven."

"What? That's the one right next to my apartment! I'm in five-hundred fifty-five," her startled look made him cringe nervously.

"If I ruined any of your stuff I'll pay you back for it, and I promise I'll just order takeout from now on."

"No way, if you pay for stuff that's ruined, the least I can do is fix you meals. You'll need to eat, besides—takeout is expensive."

"Are you offering to fix meals for a stranger who nearly burnt down your apartment?"

"I believe I am, neighbor."

"Laxus Dreyar," he put out a hand, smiling.

"Kera Dusk," she took his hand in hers and shook it firmly, perhaps this was the start of just what she needed.

-oOo-

"What is it with you and setting things on fire at three in the morning?" Kera asked her now boyfriend as he sat at the kitchen table in their join apartment. A half empty fire extinguisher, dangled from her fingertips, as she stood, with one hand on her hip staring at him. He glanced up, flickering his eyes across the cleavage which was spilling lightly from her tank top.

"I'm just trying to put a little light on the subject." Laxus joked weakly.

"You lit your own birthday cake slice on fire. How, I don't even want to know." She brushed her dark brown hair behind her shoulder, wishing it was pulled up rather than down.

"I was trying to light the candle for fun when the lighter slipped and the cake caught on fire instead,"

"Is this how our relationship is going to be? With you constantly waking me up in the morning because you lit something on fire?"

"Maybe," Laxus shrugged and Kera sighed, before smiling and pecking him on the lips.

"No candles,"

-oOo-

"If you could not start a forest fire in the middle of the night while camping, that'd be great." Laxus heard a familiar voice say from behind him. He turned to look at Kera who was staring him down with her hands on her hips. As she walked towards the campfire he had started in the early hours of the cold morning, the fire lit up her body and the ring on her left hand glittered. He gently pulled her down onto the log beside him.

"I promise I won't be starting the forest on fire, it'd put you and Shane in danger."

"I don't know," Kera smiled up at him, "hasn't really stopped you before."

"It's not like I always start fires at three in the morning,"

"You caught the stove on fire just last week while trying to cook an egg at five after three."

"Only because I like having such a beautiful woman coming to my rescue and properly cooking me food." Kera hummed lightly, pressing her head into his chest.

"Just don't burn down our house and I'll be okay with you."

There was a sudden cry as Shane decided it was time to wake up for his own breakfast.

"Oh no, he's taking after you." She teased and Laxus leaned back far enough to fall off of the log and lay on the ground, groaning. "Don't forget to put out the fire before you fall asleep."

-oOo-

"I thought I told you that you're not allowed to burn the house down for food at three in the morning," Kera sighed staring across the street at what been their kitchen.

"I think I vaguely remember that stipulation," Laxus agreed, he was holding a small version of his wife in his arms, while she had her hands wrapped tightly around their sons hands. Shane and Xavier looked unsure of how to react, while Novali sleept soundly on her father.

"Here, take Xavier and I'll wake one of our friends at three thirty in the morning to ask if we can stay there." Kera gently transitioned the child's hand to his fathers, shuffling to pull out her phone.

"I'm sorry," Laxus told her, glancing down at her swollen belly.

"We'll figure this out, hopefully it's just the kitchen."

"Hey I thought this house looked familiar," they were suddenly interrupted as a firefighter approached them. He pulled off his protective helmet, spiky pink locks flying everywhere.

"Natsu," Kera was staring at him in surprise, her green eyes sparking suddenly.

"How many does this make now Laxus?" The man laughed, turning to smile at the brunette.

"If you want a place to stay I can call Lucy, she's probably up writing at this time anyway."

"That'd be great," Kera readily accepted.

"Come on then,"


End file.
